emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8441 (9th April 2019)
Plot Rhona sits slumped against the stable gate clutching her abdomen. Dawn and Ryan are shocked to discover paint has been thrown over the church. Harriet tries to dismiss it as a prank but Dawn worries there's more to it. Kim finds Rhona collapsed. As Rishi and Manpreet's wedding party gets underway, Jai looks through Manpreet's laptop history and discovers she's taken out a new store card. Kim takes Rhona inside and questions if she should be working. Rhona reminds Kim she did tell her she wasn't. David knows something isn't right with Maya and fears it's something to do with their relationship. Maya assures him it isn't and the pair kiss which is witnessed by a jealous Jacob. As Pete waits for Rhona, he has a drink with Diane. Meanwhile, Rhona reveals to Kim that she's had a hysterectomy. Kim realises Rhona is now going through the menopause and assures her she's not on her own. When Rhona questions what Pete sees in her, Kim orders her to stop with that attitude. She offers Rhona some pills to ease her pain but Rhona turns them down, revealing she had a painkiller addiction. Rhona explains she's in agony but she cannot take anything as she's scared of losing control again - she can't even take care of her son properly at the moment. Kim comments at least she knows her son is. Rhona is surprised to learn Kim has a son. Kim explains she bought Home Farm to give Jamie a home - that's if she ever sees him again. Jai tries to tell Rishi what he's discovered, but before he can, Manpreet arrives at the party and Rishi makes his speech listing all the reasons he loves his new bride. In the shop, Pete explains to Diane how everything he says and does is wrong at the moment. Diane orders Pete to stop making all this about him and instead tells him to be supportive and not let Rhona go through this alone. Rhona asks Kim if she's tried to contact her son. Kim explains she left a message but then Jamie changed his number. Rhona suggests Jamie isn't ready to see her again but states if it was Leo, she'd never stop looking. Kim explains she's done everything she can but Jamie doesn't want her to find him. After Graham walks in on their conversation, Rhona asks Kim about her relationship with Graham. Kim clarifies Graham is her employee with benefits. Kim turns the conversation back to Rhona and urges her not to push Pete away. Rhona thanks Kim then leaves. As Rishi and Manpreet go to cut their wedding cake, Jai informs his father that Manpreet is taking him for a mug - she said she'd stopped spending but she's got a new store card. Manpreet protests it's not what he thinks but Jai labels her a thief and a gold-digger. After Manpreet walks out, Aiesha insists her mum isn't a thief but Jai shoots her down by revealing Manpreet stole from the factory. Manpreet returns with a tandem bicycle and explains this is what she bought. A disbelieving Jai doesn't think Manpreet can stop spending. Manpreet admits was tempted by handbags and shoes but reiterates the bike is the only thing she bought. Rishi tells Manpreet he loves the bike and her loves her then suggests they take the bike for a spin. Chas and Paddy's peace and quiet is shattered by Aaron and Bear arguing about washing machines. Liv tries to come up with something to do with Jacob but a moody Jacob isn't keen on doing anything and heads back home instead. Graham presents Priya will the bill for hiring Home Farm. It doesn't include the staff discount Priya assumed she'd receive. Bear overhears Harriet, Dawn and Ryan talking about Harriet's mugging so sits down next to them. Dawn and Ryan leave Harriet and Bear to it. Rhona returns to Smithy Cottage and apologises to Pete before admitting she's going through the menopause. Pete assures Rhona it doesn't bother him so Rhona asks to forget this happened and go back to being happy. The couple kiss. Rishi and Manpreet joyfully ride their tandem-bicycle around the driveway of Holdgate Farm as a glaring Jai watches from a window. Graham clocks Kim's in a good mood and questions what she's up to. Kim reveals she wants to get her hands on the vet's and thinks Rhona could be her way in. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Kim Tate - Claire King *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele Guest cast *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal Locations *Home Farm - Stables, kitchen, entrance way, office and living room *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and driveway *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Smithy Cottage - Hall and kitchen Notes *From this episode onward, Emmerdale was broadcast seven times a week with the addition of a second Tuesday episode. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes